


On the balcony

by markedplaces



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markedplaces/pseuds/markedplaces
Summary: Laurent was exhausted but Damen thought it was the perfect time to try and woo his man.





	On the balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, duh, its ao3. and the poetry is called 'Serenade' by Edgar Allan Poe.  
> I just googled ‘classic poem serenade’ and went with the first thing that came up.
> 
> Dedicated to my cousin because I accidentaly (on purpose) found your blog and I had a feeling you didn’t want me to so consider this half-arsed, not beta'd ficlet as an olive branch. I always write angst but you wanted fluff and weeell.. I gave this my best shot. :>
> 
> p.s now you owe me some drarry fan art <3
> 
> I wrote this in like 15 minutes without editing so please be nice at the comments lol

It was probably around midnight when Laurent finally shut the door to his chambers. It was one of those days where the debates were long and tempers were short. Exhausted was a too loose word to describe how Laurent was feeling.

He had just finished lacing up his far too complicated than necessary night shirt when there was sound of stone hitting marble. Glancing at the open balcony doors Laurent watched warily as a rock about the size of his fist rolled inside.

He wondered if he should investigate it, but then again there was the possibility of more rocks coming and hitting him in the head and really, Laurent just wants to sleep. The blonde was about to collapse on the bed when another rock came flying in and shattering an expensive vase standing innocently beside the door. It was a gift from Torved.

Ten stripes, whoever was throwing those rocks will receive ten stripes.

Sauntering towards the balcony, Laurent opened his mouth to call the guards before chocking on his words at the sight of unmistakable black hair below him. 

“DAMEN?” Laurent didn’t know if he was furious or exasperated or both at the same time, because clearly the Akielan king was intoxicated. Damen had his arm pulled back clearly about to hurl another rock before stopping in time. Upon noticing him, Damen muttered a ‘he is here’ and flailed his arms at an equally intoxicated Nikandros, who was peering at a piece of parchment in his hands. Laurent didn’t even notice him till that moment.Turning back to him, Damen grinned and dear god – Laurent has a bad feeling about this – opened his mouth wide.

“SO SWEET THE HOUR,” He bellowed making a few guards stop and stare at their king “SO CALM THE THIGH,” 

“Time” Nikandros corrected and Laurent was dying with mortification.

“—TIME. I FEEL IT MORE THAN HALF A CRIME,” Laurent hid his face in his hands. He didn’t have enough energy for this. “WHEN NATURE SLEEPS AND STARS ARE MULE,”

“—mute.” He. Didn’t. Have. Enough. Energy. For. This.

“TO MAR THE SILENCE –” 

“SHUT UP” Laurent barked, “Shut your mouth or I will have your tongue cut out in your sleep!”

Damen looked up at him like a kicked puppy. Now all the royal guards were openly staring at them. Laurent could feel his face heating up.

“We’re already married, you imbecile!” He hissed, watching Damen’s jaw drop. The man stared at him with eyes wide in wonder and affection that for a moment, Laurent forgot to breathe. There are so many things that Laurent isn’t, but when Damen looks at him like that Laurent feels like he’s everything he was ever meant to be.

Laurent had long since accepted that he can never stay mad at his husband for more than a few minutes

“Did you hear that, my old friend?! We’re married!” The king practically sobbed. Grabbing his friend by the shoulder and shaking him. The motion had the two swaying dangerously side to side but Nikandros merely blinked in reply.

Sighing, Laurent leaned further against the railing, his hands stretched out so it was dangling down towards Damen which the man tried to reach by clumsily jumping up. Their fingertips brushed together for a brief moment, filling Laurent with so much warmth that it made his shirt feel too tight and his heart too big, before Damen’s feet touched the ground again.

The blonde gave his king a soft smile that was as rare as the gems engraved on his crown, brightening up his whole face.

“Come to bed, you barbarian.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, @markedplaces Thank you for reading!


End file.
